


adrift in the storm

by zhoelaces



Series: The Elusive Pokemon Master | Red Drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Flashback?, Light Angst, yeah lets go with flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhoelaces/pseuds/zhoelaces
Summary: It's a poor-kept secret that Kanto's newest Champion leaving just weeks after being crowned. Yet it's never discussed what was going through his mind during it all, how such a young boy could turn his back on the world after he's caught the stars and more.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red (implied?)
Series: The Elusive Pokemon Master | Red Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039617
Kudos: 9





	adrift in the storm

A clap of thunder booms through the air, echoing in the downpouring sky as the ground rumbles. Counting begins to see how long the rumbling goes on and the sky shakes with a roar. One one-thousand. Two one-thousand. Puddles forming mud under off-white soles splash up on denim and stain pale blue. Three one-thousand. Four one-thousand. Branches of pricker bushes attempt to latch on but the pull against the thorns is too strong and instead tugs at the threads that intertwine fabric together. Five one-thousand, six one-thousand. A chest heaves as lungs swallow air, mouth slightly ajar as cold air dampened by droplets pelting skin filters in and out. Seven thousand, eight one-thousand. A wet furball caressed by pale arms exposed to the chilling air presses further into warmth. Nine one-thousand…

It stops after nine seconds. The boy doesn’t. He keeps running with the need to find shelter pushing him on more and more. Being out in the wilderness… It’s something that’s so familiar yet so foreign. Previously, the wilderness was just the routes that stretched between each town, either camping where the trees thin out or staying at an inn for just a night. But there’s no one that can help him here. No voice echoing in his mind telling him that he can’t do something yet there’s nothing to turn to for aid. A twelve-year old boy doesn’t have any business being caught up in a violent storm. But he chose his fate the second he made up his mind. The second he saw that look. It hurt to think about the events that took place one week prior.

* * *

_ He went into that battle unsure of the outcome, but he didn’t care. There was already so much to a name faked to save identity that there wasn’t anything else left to be desired. Fame or recognition weren’t things that interested the boy dressed in cinnabar. All he wanted was to go on a journey like the countless other children. Having a bond with the team trained, Pokémon that he liked not for how strong they were or how good their stats were but instead just because he thought they were cool, was more than enough of a reward. _

_ That’s why he accepted what he thought the outcome would be as soon as their starters were sent out. The two Pokémon that started two journeys of two boys from the same town would be the same ones who’d end it. It came down to grass against fire. Vivid emerald against blazing ruby. The cinnabar boy knew he’d lose and it was a truth he was more than happy to face. An incredible end to an incredible journey. _

_ His focused look was broken when the Venusaur’s attack against the opposing Charizard was a critical hit. A powerful strike of a Sludge Bomb against such a mighty foe, taking her down faster than ever. Crimson eyes widen as his mouth parts in shock. But things only got more overwhelming from there. The doors opened behind him and it was instinct to peer over his shoulder instead of staying focused on the ginger-haired boy. Two older men, one with pale brick hair and the other with an off-white lab coat, lead the victor towards a back room. _

_ He remembers hearing the older of the two saying how disappointed he was in his grandson and looking over his shoulder was a look he’d never forget. Such turmoil flashing in a distraught gaze of jade, hands balling into fists. He wants to go back and check up on the other. Rivalry or not, he always saw the confident boy as his friend. It didn’t matter how many insults had been hurled at him before and during their journey because he knew the name so well. Yet he couldn’t protest as the door to the Hall of Fame shut behind himself. _

_ It was only a few minutes as the Champion’s torch passed off to its next bearer in written form. But the time lost was impossible to take back once he got out of the room, greeted with an empty battlefield and no sign of the other boy. The last image he’d have was that defeated look. The look of someone who had their dreams taken away in an instant. And it hurt. _

* * *

He’s taken out of his thoughts when he stumbles over a twisted route. The grip on the shivering Pokémon loosens for a split second before he catches it once more, holding it close as he falls. He lays there for a minute to regain his breath. The mud splashing up is washed away by pounding rain. It’s only when bright light flashes and causes tightly-shut eyes to fly open. His breathing picks up again as he pushes himself to his feet and keeps going.

There’s no safety in sight. His bag only held so much and the trees aren’t the cover he needs. The branches move too much with gusting winds and droplets still find their way to the soft earth squishing under his feet. But staying still and settling won’t help anyone. Though the sun’s rays retreating as shadows replace it, the gray light poking through clouds fading and allowing darkness to take its place doesn’t help one bit. All he can do is keep up the search for shelter while blinded by the world’s rotation.

Another crack of lightning hits a nearby tree, engulfing damp bark in scorching flames. Pidgey nesting there take off in a hurried flight with caws of fear tearing through the sound of rain slamming against wood, leaves, rock, and earth. Bright orange reflects in crimson and fear sets in. The fire didn’t have a chance to spread as the embers that were quick to eat at bark were extinguished by the very storm that breathed life into the destructive heat.

Yet he takes off in a sprint before he can realize what’s happening. Low-hanging branches jab at his face and body, feet tripping over uneven ground covered in leaves, dirt, rocks, and branches- Defeat’s cold grasp on the boy takes him, swallowing him whole, as his senses start to die out. Whether it’s from exhaustion, the cold, or how he fell and hit his head hard is a mystery. 

* * *

_ People were always hard to deal with. The change from being bullied and ridiculed to being praised and the spotlight put on him was so confusing. He went from being known as the mute freak, someone that only Pokémon could love, to being seen as some type of hero. Because of… what? What he did was stop something he thought was wrong. Though dismantling an elite organization was more than just righting a wrong. But then being one of the youngest people to claim the title of Champion was highlighted more. Even how he took it from his friend was touched upon, giving the achievement of the shortest time as Champion to his rival. Words such as betrayal and jealousy were stuck in his mind as that’s what it was described as. _

_ His uneasiness only grew when he’d be asked by people to answer questions. Whether it was the cameras tracking his movements and microphones held up to his face or just a simple stranger wanting to have a conversation, it all felt the same. The lies that spun from misinformation or just the need to have a bigger and flashier story got out of hand. They were rooted in truth but it only made him feel even worse. Having someone only be known for being the one to fall to you… Paired with that look. _

_ There wasn’t a single trace of him in the few days before the Champion would vanish. No sign of artfully spiked hair, a confident swagger in each stride, a smirk with a “Bai-bi” each time he left whether he won or lost. That’s how he knew he was hated. Despised. Loathed. Unwanted. It hurt because despite how mean he’d been, he was one of his only friends. But now it was impossible to try and either make new ones or repair the broken bridge between the two Pallet Town boys. _

* * *

The sun’s harsh light filters through the trees. He groans as he sits up, blinking open blurry eyes. Mud caked on his left side and dried on yellow fur, getting jet hair to stick to a pale cheek. He takes off his hat and looks around. Little Caterpie slinking up the bark of a tree causes him to stand up, rubbing his head with a hand as he shuffles over. The small bugs frighten away yet it leaves him to think. 

The boy takes his hat and brushes off some of the dirt stuck to a cinnabar panel, eyes drawn to a green badge pinned to the white panel just above the brim. He bites his lip and sits down against the tree, moving his bag off his back. He zips it open and pulls out a notebook and pen. Looking back, he didn’t need to bring that. There wasn’t anyone he planned on talking to. But he needs to get his thoughts out. He turns to a blank page to write a letter never to be sent.

_hey viridian_  
_theres a lot i wanna say but i dont know how. im sorry for everything. you hated me from the start and i only realized that now you probably didnt want me around. but i kept showing up anyway and you kept challenging me. i didnt get that about you. youd insult me a lot but you still kept me around until our journey. then we went on our own. but i was chasing after you._

_i dont know what i want or what i wanted. but it wasnt this. i wish i was still stuck not knowing you didnt like me. i wish i never became champion. hurting you like that… i never wanted to. i dont like all the attention. so i ran away. but the attention wouldve been tolerable if i still had you around. youd make some joke about it or say how theyll recognize you soon enough._

_i wish there was a way to go back and fix things. but there isnt. and maybe thats ok. ill leave you alone and maybe things will get better for you._

_\- pallet_


End file.
